Noble Women
by Switchtothedarkside
Summary: Sakura was a young woman stripped from Noble to a slave. Her home was Japan. Her family probably dead. She was soon sold to one person to another. When Sakura lost all hope she finally got sold to Syaoran Li.
1. Captured

_XxQuietSecretxX: This is first chapter of Noble woman_

**_Summary: Sakura was a young woman stripped from Noble to a slave. Her home was Japan. Her family probably dead. She was soon sold to one person to another. When Sakura lost all hope she finally got sold to Syaoran Li._**

**Sakura**

**It was a beautiful day (in certain places). I was never even aware that the chinese army could actually take over this town.**

**"Touya!" I called. Touya was finally back from the war. His clothes were all black and dirty, but he managed to keep a smile on.**

**"How's my monster?" Touya laughed and he hugged Sakura tightly. Such a long time... Such a long time since he even saw her...**

**"Touya, I'm not a monster." I mumbled.**

**"So? Should I call you Cherry Blossom? Sweetie Pie? Princess wannabe?" Touya said as he messed up my hair.**

**I rolled my eyes. Same old same old Touya. Not even the biggest war in this world can fix his immature attitude. Instead I smirked, "Well mister Touya I wonder what Tomoyo would say if she found her husband flirting with his sister."**

**"What? Flirting? You are too harsh its called teasing monster!" Touya steamed he never wants to hurt Tomoyo in any way.**

**I definetely know how to poke Touya in the exact right place...**

**Everyone was happy to see Touya. He was like a war hero. Not exactly though, the war didn't end yet. It hardly even begun. Knowing how much Tomoyo missed Touya. I let them alone for a while, but I just couldn't help overhearing them...**

**"Touya?"**

**"Yes, my love?" Touya said as he kissed Tomoyo's hand.**

**"Are you going to stay?" Tomoyo asked quietly.**

**"I don't know. My men needs me in both places. Here and there..." Touya wandered off.**

**"I don't worry, you are always so stong..." Tomoyo teared as she said this.**

**Touya said, "There now there's no need for tears... Like you said I'm strong I will protect you."**

**"But how about you?"**

**"Don't worry..."**

**Wow I never knew Tomoyo and Touya was so into each other... Then again I've never been in love. I don't understand the meaning sometimes. They say its soft and harsh at the same time. I will get it someday, one day, maybe never.**

**There wasn't much to do so I layed down thinking about the possibilities that can happen to me. Someday maybe I'll be carried off to Korea or China to be a princess. Or maybe I might be hmm... What else? Touya might be right about the princess wannabe thing. But hey? Who isn't?**

**_Swoosh..._**

**I turned around quickly I take out my sword. I poked the bushes (Sakura was outside). Nothing. I could've sworn that there was something there. You should be extra careful in a time like this. I ignored went up to my room to rest my body. I fell asleep...**

**"Ahh!"**

**I wonder why its so hot here? Is it summer already? Whats that noise?**

**_Crash boom splang!_**

**"Sakura? Sakura?" Touya called.**

**I woke up. "ohh? Touya?"**

**"Sakura where are you?" Touya called, in the back round there were servents shrieking for their life.**

**"Touya! Touya! Where are you?" I jumped up walked in the hallway. Fire... Part of the roof fell down upon me.**

**I started to get even more scared, paniced. "Touya? Tomoyo? Mother? Father?" I called everybody.**

**Then...**

**"Sakura? Sakura! Argh!" Touya yelled. Soon there was metal clanging against each other.**

**I couldn't concentrate. How would I? I lifted my kimono so I can run faster. "Waa! Waa! Waa!" Himeno! I thought my niece.**

**Himeno that poor thing she must be scared to death. I went to her room. She was there but she was rolled over across the room. I picked her up and ran. Now to find Touya.**

**"Touya? Touya? Oh Touya where are you?" I cried.**

**It was getting darker around me. Himeno was still crying. Nothing was heard in my ears. I fell into someone's arms soon. Hoping thats its Touya I rested.**

**A general saw Sakura, "Well look who we have here?"**

**XxXXXxXx**

**XxXxX**

**xXXx**

**XxX**

**Xx**

**x**

**I opened my eyes... So blurry. Was it all a dream? I opened my eyes fully. No! No! No! It couldn't be! I was chained in the bottom of a ship. Where's Himeno? Touya? Touya he might be... And Himeno that poor little thing... Not knowing what to do I tried to set loose. No the ropes were tied to tightly.**

**So dark and bleak... I was so tired. I needed to sleep. I didn't want to doze off again really. But I did...**

**_QQQq_**

**_QQ_**

**_Q_**

**"Wake UP! Wake up!" a person said as he kicked me to be awake.**

**I groaned. I opened my eyes. This man had white silver hair. He didn't seem old though.**

**"Stand up! We're there!"**

**"Where?"**

**"Don't talk back to me you bitch!" He slapped me across the face. I was so startled... The slap was so painful...**

**"That outta teach you a lesson to not talk to your superiors!" the general said.**

**That time I was down right angry I spit at his face, "How dare you touch a noble!"**

**The White general just smirked, "Your a feisty one..."**

**"Come on Yue! We're going to be late!" one of the other generals said.**

**So his name is Yue I'll remember you...**

**Another man dragged me and tied me on to a horse. You would think why did they tie me up on a horse? Well, When I was tied I had to walk. When the horse ran I was dragged onto the ground... The rider of the horse was Yue of coarse. No, wait its not. I thought it was.**

**It was a chestnut colored man, who made that horse run. His eyes were so cold, but yet so beautiful...**

**I was taken in soon into a brightfully colored room. Where I was washed, dressed into nice clothes. Why all this treatment? Wasn't I a slave now? I turned to one of the servants there.**

**"Who ordered you to do this?" I asked gently.**

**"Master Yue of coarse. He wants you to look perfect." She answered.**

**Perfect? For what?**

**_XxxxXXX_**

**_XXxx_**

**_XxX_**

**_Xx x_**

**I wished I never asked that... Soon I was on a platform filled with other women. All of us dressed nicely. We're a slave aren't we? Why? I couldn't interpret what was going on since... Too shocked I guess...**

**"Look here! Look here! Here's a lady that will please you men since her body is nicely curved..." The seller spoke.**

**Finally I guessed. We were being sold as mistresses!**

**After a few had been bid and sold. The seller came to me, "Ahh... Her emerald eyes is better than any jewel in the world... Don't you think so? So lets start with a hundred coins."**

**"110!"**

**"We have one hundred ten here!"**

**"200!"**

**"Two hundred Do I hear a 250?"**

**"280!"**

**"Two eighty two eighty!"**

**"300!"**

**"Three hundred going once going twice!"**

**"400!"**

**"400, sold to this nice young man here." The seller's "buddies" pulled me off the platform and dragged me to him. My master...**

**Syaoran**

**"I really don't know why you bought her Syaoran."**

**"Don't ask..." Syaoran mumbled.**

**"You must have so much money, you bought nearly 4 women here!" Yue smirked, "Anyways, 400 coins? You can feed the central army with that!"**

**Syaoran grumbled...**

**Sakura**

**The time I got there. I was surrounded by other women who was bought by the master... Who is my master?**

**"Whats your name?" a girl that had curly long brown hair asked.**

**We were all cramped in a carriage so its was the best time to introduce ourselves.**

**"Sakura."**

**She smiled, "My name is Rika." She says again, "I think all of you guys here are Syaoran's"**

**"How do you know?" I asked.**

**"I overheard them."**

**"So who are you sold to?" I asked.**

**"Somebody called Yue I think." Rika said, "This is my third time being sold."**

**"Really?" I was really surprised, "But, if you don't have the same master as we do why are you here?"**

**"Beats me maybe there was no more room in the other carriage."**

**The rest of the girls just sat there dozing. This must be their second or third time to be sold. They looked like if they were used to this. The carriage stopped suddenly. All of us were carried off into serperate rooms. The rooms weren't too nice neither bad.**

**The least I could do is get some sleep, but before I could even lay down. A servant calls me, "Milord Li wants you to come."**

**I didn't say anything, ask anything. I followed the servant. Syaoran Li wasn't there. I stood up until... That man I know him! The amber eyed man I saw before... He looked at me his eyes were dwelling on my chest.**

**"Sit." He says as he points to the bed. I sat. He comes over lays down inside of the bed.**

**"Fruit." He states. I immediatly think what is he talking about. Soon I saw the fruit on a table next to the bed. I see feed him. I shuddered inside of me. Reaching over the fruit bowl I pick a grape, and plop it in his mouth.**

**He asks, "Do you want some?"**

**"No thank you." I replied.**

**"I insist." He comes over pins me down to the bed, and gives me a long warm kiss. The chewed grape was coming in to my mouth. I tried to go away, but his grip was too tight.**

**His soft lips made me melt. Li Syaoran looks at me. I knew and I didn't know what he was going to do next. He reaches over and takes my clothes off...**

_XxQuietSecretxX: Well thats it! For this Chapter! Don't worry folks there is absolutely no lemon in the next chapter. Well duh its PG-13!_

_Characters..._

_Syaoran- General, respected among his people.  
Yue- A friend of Syaoran. Also a general, but a lower rank than Syaoran.  
Sakura- A girl who just became a slave Himeno- The baby of Tomoyo's and Eriol's Touya- Brother of Sakura..._


	2. Close my eyes

**XxQuietSecretxX: Sorry about the confusion of Tomoyo and Eriol's baby Himeno. You'll find out soon. I can't give it away! Anyways its really not the main topic thats just extra to make the story more interesting...**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**The horse neighed as Yue tried to calm it down.**

**"Whoa! Calm down!" Yue said. He was heading toward Li's house, but Yue wondered if it was the right time. Who knows he might run in to him in something...**

**LlLLLLiLi**

**A groan was heard. An arm was around Sakura's body so was a leg. When ever she tried to move, she was held even tighter. "This is a dream this is a dream," Sakura said it herself. It was until Syaoran ran his hand across her chest Sakura got even more scared. Last night... It was... Was it wonderful? Terrifying?**

**Sakura trying to get off the bed, and changing. She removed his hand and legs. She stood up until something grabbed her hand and pulled her back on bed.**

**"Where you going sweetie?" Syaoran said as his eyes were lingering at her naked body.**

**Sakura shuddered as his hands were rubbing her back.**

**"Last night was fun wasn't it?" Syaoran said.**

**"Why..." Sakura was cut off by Syaoran holding her against the wall, and started to press his mouth to hers...**

**Sakura**

**This is getting ridiculous twice with this man? No, wait I'm his "mistress" ain't I? He must've had fun... Taking girls virginity away... I bet I'm not the first one he did. When he touched me I started to melt. You have to admit he is kind of handsome...**

**Soon after breakfast I went in my room. Nothing much to do... Just stand around here, read books. A servant came in saying...**

**"Milady, it's time for your bath."**

**"Sure..." I said.**

**As I washed up cleaned myself in the scent of roses. Being Syaoran's mistress meant clean yourself up, look pretty, and think about him all the time. I noticed because after the bath it time to brush my hair "perfectly". Lunch and a bit of freetime was next. Soon the servant brought in numerous dresses.**

**On was all blue and light blue lines here and there. A flower right on the middle. Another was all pink and had cherry blossoms in it, and after...**

**"Milady I recommend the pink one." the servants words cut me off, even the words I'm saying in my head.**

**Without saying much I put on the pink dress. It was still light outside. What else to do? The servants isn't bothering me to do all these fancy things. I bet I sat on my bed for at least an hour or so... Until the same servant came in.**

**"Milady Sakura, Master Li's training is finished."**

**"Yeah so?" I grumbled.**

**"Well, Master Li says you have to come right away into his room after training."**

**"But doesn't Li have other girls to attend to?" I asked.**

**"He took a liking of you..." the servant just smiled as she lead me to his room again. I can guarantee I could get lost without a guide here.**

**Syaoran Li was there this time. He still had his training clothes on and held a wooden stick. Looking at the mirror it looked as if he was fixing his hair. I just stood there, he knows I'm there. Turning around grabs me and plops me on his bed. No, not at daylight again...**

**XxxXXX XXX**

**XXXxxx**

**xxx X**

**This is ridiculous just damn crazy. Everything here is different... Does mistresses here have to tend to their masters every day? Even at daylight? Syaoran was awake caressing my breast. Started to nudging it too...**

**"Am I the only girl you have here?" I asked.**

**"No"**

**"Why only me?" I asked.**

**"Don't you like my attention? The rest of the girls would kill to have it..." Syaoran purred in my ear.**

**"Well, I guess I'm not like the rest." I answered.**

**"You don't like it? Well I'll teach you to like it." Syaoran stood up which gave me a good view of his body. "Come."**

**I don't know what is wrong with me but I listen to every word he says. He just stood there next to the pile of clothes. Now I have to dress him? It was first his underwear. Don't look don't look don't look. There all done. Suddenly he hugs me, and doesn't let me go. We stood there for a while. I may as well enjoy it...**

**"I love you." Syaoran says. Was my ears going crazy? This man makes it sound simple to say I love you...**

**XxQuietSecretxX: I'm sorry this chapter is short and it took me a while to update faster... I don't have all the time I need. Sorry... If you want to hate me go ahead... It's going to make me sad though.**

**To assure you guys out there I hope nobody's offended how Syaoran you know treats Sakura in this chapter. Hey what ya expect, she was going to him as a "mistress" I'm not planning to make this rated R I really don't think it deserves to be.**

**  
Next Chapter:  
I'm not telling you find out later!**


	3. Always you

**XxQuietSecretxX: I need to ask ALL of you. If only one person answers this question I don't know... Should I make this Rated R? So... And answering questions...**

**_Syaoran is 23 years old- pretty young for a general huh? (But it'll be weird if I make him 40 or something!)_**

**_Sakura is 19 years old_**

**_Yue is 30 years old._**

**Last Time.  
"Don't you like my attention? The rest of the girls would kill to have it..." Syaoran purred in my ear.**

**"Well, I guess I'm not like the rest." I answered.**

**"You don't like it? Well I'll teach you to like it." Syaoran stood up which gave me a good view of his body. "Come."**

**I don't know what is wrong with me but I listen to every word he says. He just stood there next to the pile of clothes. Now I have to dress him? It was first his underwear. Don't look don't look don't look. There all done. Suddenly he hugs me,  
and doesn't let me go. We stood there for a while. I may as well enjoy it...**

**"I love you." Syaoran says. Was my ears going crazy? This man makes it sound simple to say I love you...**

**Back to the present time!**

**I love you? He loves me? Does he really? We stood there seemed like forever... His body felt so soft... I thought I was drifting away... He pulls me and kisses me in a long kiss. Our tongues were dancing. Why did I allow him to come in? I don't know...**

**"Sakura?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Do you...?" Syaoran said and cut short.**

**"Do I what?"**

**"Nothing..." Syaoran said as he just went away.**

**My legs were wobbly. My head went dizzy. At least that was over. Walking and stumbling at the same time to my room. I lay down on the bed thinking about him. Do I hate him? Do I love him? It would make more sense to hate him. But to love him...**

**I sat up dressed up. It was a silk and light green. Felt really comfortable. I walked around Li Syaoran's huge house.  
I found this place. It was a quiet place. Had a huge stone for me to sit on. Also it reminded me of my home... Sitting there I thought of a million things to do to keep me occupied.**

**This place was amazing... Trees, A little waterfall... Just peace and quiet.**

**It felt like heaven. Until I noticed the sun was going down. Hmm must be time to go back. He might want me again.  
I stepped into the hallway till I hear a feminine giggle and a masculine giggle. Thinking about it, it was Syaoran and another girl... Well thats good I can sleep for once.**

**Nighttime...**

**ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz "Ahh!" I was awaken by something... Its moving on my bed! Scared... The thing that was moving crept up and up and up. I almost knew it was a ghost but it was only Syaoran.**

**"Hey you missed me?" Syaoran said huskily.**

**"umm..." Sakura said.**

**"Of coarse you did." Syaoran said as he kissed her.**

**LLL XXXX**

**XLLLL**

**LLiiiii**

**What a night... The minute I think I'm going to have a good night sleep. Well you know what just happened. Syaoran was fast asleep like a baby. Well duh two girls in a row must be tiresome. I let him fall into a deep slumber. As I dressed and went outside not making a noise, because I might wake him.**

**When I went out the hallway I hear a girl calling Syaoran.**

**"Syao?" "Syao baby where are you?" the girl spoke.**

**Aww poor thing wants Li again. Well which girl wouldn't be pissed when he man just disapears at night. Oh well life is life.**

**The girl was wrapped around a blanket. (Fully covered all right!)**

**She runs up and down the hall looking for him. Until she bumped into me of coarse.**

**"Have you seen my Syaoran?" She says.**

**"No." I said, What the you mean your Syaoran he's MY Syaoran I thought. Wait why did I just think that?**

**"Well your no use!" the girl with long puffy black hair storms off. She has some temper...**

**I go out finally I see the other mistresses. They seem so happy. Why? I ignore them. Washing myself, I think about the night before... Ugh I want to wash that memory off too. My short hair seems to be longer I can actually tie it into a bun.**

**I step out of the curtain, and I see a amber eyed man.**

**"Where were you?" he growls.**

**"Here." I stated.**

**"Come here." He drags me toward to the wall with both arms around me.**

**"You don't leave until I am awake you understand?" he says**

**I just nodded petrified.**

**"Good." Syaoran said till he smothered me with his lips...**

**SSS SSs**

**SSSSSS ssssSS**

**ssS**

**Narrator**

**... Sakura was speechless. Didn't know what to do. Syaoran actually scared the living hell out of her. Sakura definetely knew she wasn't going to do that again. Li just left her there naked alone...**

**Meanwhile Syaoran was in a meeting between generals...**

**"Li! You were late again!" Yue yells. All the generals agreed.**

**A black haired general, "He's too busy attending to that many women, I'll say who's that green eyed one, I bet you were fooling around with only her the past few days." "She seems exhausted."**

**"My fellow warriors." Syaoran said, "All I know is that I'm here so lets talk how's things going in Japan?"**

**"Well we're trying to control them. Power hungry people wanted to take our land. We showed them." The black haired General said. (His name will be now called Eriol)**

**Yue answered back, "Well they may have tryed to take our land, but we took there's instead does that make us power hungry?"**

**"Of coarse not." Syaoran said.**

**"Alot of people was killed in this war. I'm glad its over." Yue said.**

**"But the Japanese are being stubborn." Ying says.**

**Syaoran answers, "Wouldn't you be?"**

**Sakura**

**I just sat on my bed doing nothing. The Black puffy haired girl which I found out her name was Yoo Mi. She comes to me and goes.**

**"You know Syaoran loves me and only me you got that?"**

**I looked up and opened my mouth to speak...**

_XxQuietSecretxX: Not much of a cliffy. A little bit though. This chapter is way longer... I don't write like 20 pages a chapter. I have a LIFE you know! Actually I think its because my computer freezes too much... LOL_

**Next Chapter.  
Not sure... Not telling LOL Well until next time chao!**


	4. My love

XxQuietSecretxX: I'm trying to make up all the updating I didn't do for the past few months or weeks.  
Typing typing typing! I decided to make it Rated R I'm sorry for those who can't read it anymore. Personally I don't think it was 10 year old type material to read. So I'm changing it to Rated R I mean Rated "M" 

XxQuietSecretxX: Ok people Fanfiction is known as expressing oneself. I hope no one is angry how I make Syaoran a "horrible general who uses women.  
Because if you don't like it just don't read it. Some people are just so strange... Don't they know what Fanfiction is?  
Seriously if you hate this kind of story don't read it. You can't expect good little stories when Syaoran is a good boy, Sakura is a good girl. I'm sorry if I'm such a evil writer. But thats how I am don't try to change it.

Anyways back to the story...

LLLL

Ll

LLLllLL

I opened my mouth to speak.

"Whats stopping ya? He's all yours." I said.

"Good, I hope you won't be taking away MY Syaoran anymore." Yoo Mi said as she walked away like a flaming faggot.

Well that was a close one. I really don't care if she "loves" Syaoran or Syaoran loves her. I don't care. It has nothing to do with me. Maybe there is maybe there isn't. Oh Syaoran... What am I saying? Well he does have a nice.  
Stop thinking about him! Strangely anything that has to do with anything with Syaoran sort of creeps me out...

Of coarse life as a slave isn't the best thing in the world. Being treated like a animal, some toy!

Nothing been right ever since I got here... Being a slave... I was once a noble... I can take everything but being treated like nothing. I can't stand it... Nobody can stand it. How is it that the people that are born a slave manage it?  
Well I guess they can't either.

How exactly am I going to handle all this? Well I better get used to it.

Afternoon...

I walking in circle around the house... Walking I stopped I heard music.

It was beautiful I had to go look... I went hid and saw...

Syaoran playing his instrument. He plays well... Couldn't he be more like that melody? Soft gentle sincere? As he played Yoo Mi appeared with a couple of other girls behind. She seems like the boss. I overheard them talking and the 4 girls names I heard was Jang Mi, Mina, Songe Yi, and Hae Yong. All surrounding him like bees to a flower. A really handsome flower...

Look at them giggling flirting around him. And look at Li with his smirks and touches. He looked up and he saw me.  
I turned away quickly I went to my room.

Syaoran

I saw her looking. Was she jeolous? Out of all the girls I had she was the hardest to control and handle.

"Excuse me girls I must go to the bathroom." I said.

"Can't we go with you?" Songe Yi says.

I smiled, "No."

"Awww" All of them said in unison.

Time to go to Sakura's room. Those girls can be fooled by a pig even. When I was going. I saw Sakura walking fast to her room. I smirked look at that butt. Its swaying like the wind. Any man will be seduced by it. I licked my lips trying hard not to drool.

Sakura was in her room. I stood outside her door. I couldn't wait much longer. I opened the door, and saw her naked.  
My eyes grew wider, because it was such a sight...

"You did a job for me how sweet..." I said, "It'll be must easier..."

Sakura

He's here again? Just a moment ago he was with those girls. He came close and closer. Till he pushed me onto the bed and kissed me so lightly... He took off his clothes completely. He looked at me... My body... Li stared for a while.  
His hands were going everywhere up and down...

LLL

LL

L

I hate this place. I would love to run away but guards always "guard" my door. Maybe I should... No, no I'm not a murderer. Well maybe... No wait the guards will still catch me. Last time I tried to go through the window only to be landed in Syaoran's arms. So there is now a guard in front of my window.

Nothing really happens much here. Only sex and war. How romantic (sarcastically)

Knock Knock.

"Come in" I said.

It was Mina one of the slut girls who prances around Li General.

"Sakura, I want you to sew this for me." Mina said, "I heard you were good at it, and please don't ruin it."

She throws clothes at me if I was some lowly servant.

"Why should I?" I said.

"Because General Li doesn't care how we treat you."

"Than I guess Li wouldn't mind throwing this in your face again." I said as a threw her clothes at her face.

She catches some but most of them hit smack at her head. Ruining her hair. "You are below me you should learn to do what I say."

"They say I am owned by someone, and I believe that someone isn't you." I answered.

"Ah owned by Li Syaoran, so you can act high and mighty all you want?"

"If you put it that way yes." I said coldly, "Now please get out."

"Very well I will overlook this incident one time, if this happens again I promise you won't be." Mina stated.

"Be what?" I asked.

"You will find out soon enough." Mina said laughing as she went out the door.

I will find out soon enough...

A 5 month later...

"Syaoran you have to get a wife not mistresses." Meiling said.

Syaoran stared at the window.

"Why don't you line up your girlfriends and mistresses and pick one of THEM!" Meiling screamed with frustration in every word of her voice.

Syaoran answered, "Fine I guess it is time."

(Cheering and hoorays in the background). Everybody seemed so happy.

Meiling wondered "I wonder who has caught Syaoran's eye..." (finally).

LLL

LLL

"Hey guess what I heard he is going to pick a wife!"

"Really?"

"Oh I never knew he will!"

"Oh my god what will I wear!"

Gossip was spreading in the Li estate. Sakura was alive and whole.

"Wife." Sakura thought, "Getting married settling down, at least he'll leave me alone,"

For the past few months Sakura was his one and only favorite. Yes, he was with other girls but mostly Sakura.

A servant came in, "Miss, the Master is calling you."

Sakura wondered why. She was on the steps to go to his room, as Mina and Songe Yi was climbing down the stairs crying. "Humf they probably crying because they broke a nail."

She opened the door.

"Come in Sakura." Syaoran said.

Sakura bowed her down as she came in front of him.

"Come closer."

She sat closer to him wondering what was going on his mind.

"How many months was it since I bought you?" He asked.

"5 months." Sakura answered.

"Yes, 5 glorius months." Syaoran whispered, "Well, I know this is sudden but what would you say if I chose you to be my wife?"

Sakura looked up to him. She didn't know what to say was it a good thing or bad thing? Sakura knew she loved him more than she lusted for him. These months drew her closer to this man.

"The other girls doesn't please me as much as you do." Syaoran said, "I would love to have you as my wife"  
"No let me rephrase it first wife." Syaoran corrected himself.

"Anything that pleases you I will follow." Sakura answered.

"Then you will marry me, love me, and trust me." Syaoran said

"As you wish."

"Well then its done we will get married a week from now."

LLLLL

It's now a day before the marriage. Everyone is getting ready for the big day tommorow...

XxQuietSecretxX: Tee hee thats it for now! I'm sorry I didn't update like months now I'm working on my other stories.


	5. Calm in your arms

**XxQuietSecretxX:** Sorry I haven't updated in months T.T And for the 1rst chapter its supposed to be Tomoyo's and Touya's baby Himeno. >. IDK I'll figure it out as I go! And to my reviewers who wants me to update faster, I will try to do that. Blame my brain its been getting writer's block lately**.

* * *

**

**Sakura**

Everyone is getting ready for the wedding. Everyones also asking why a fine general would be marrying a mere slave? I wanted to shout I was no slave. I am the sister of the proud Japanese Samurai. I have noble blood. I felt like collasping to the floor.  
My family... The people of Japan is suffering for two foolish man's greed. Two foolish man's argument. I've seen people dying.  
I know the survivors pain.

I overheard the other girls talking, that I was a evil enchantress that would ruin the Li family. The Li family ruined me already how would I have the strength to ruin them? It must be jeolousy...

* * *

**Syaoran**

"What?" Syaoran yelled, "The Japanese isn't cooperating with our new rules, they should be thankful we kept them alive after what all they did."

"I know those ungrateful bastards." Eriol said.

"The emporer wants 2 generals and 1 section of their army to go there before there is anymore trouble." Yue said.

"Syaoran, you and Yue should go." Eriol said.

"Why me?" Syaoran asked

"The emperor specifically wants you to go there." Eriol said, "And Yue will be helpful to you."

"Eriol I'm getting married soon!" Syaoran said, "And what give's you the right to boss me around!"

"I know your the Superior general but this isn't my order it's the emperors."

Syaoran was furious. His family were all getting ready for the wedding. And now it has to be pushed off till later? He's going to be gone for weeks maybe even months. It all depends how the Japanese act. As he got off his horse, servants surrounded him to escort him to his room. When he went in his pajamas (sleeping clothes) was on his bed.

It felt much better to be in this than those fancy clothes. He laid down and thought he would be leaving in two days...

"Anyone out there?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes Master Li?"

"Call Sakura to my room."

"Yes Master Li."

* * *

**Sakura**

I was getting ready for bed until a servant told me that Syaoran has called me down to his room. What does he want now? I went in and I saw Syaoran just sitting there drinking tea or maybe it was just water. I quietly sat down in front of him. He just sat there drinking whatever he was drinking. His face looked sad, it seemed if there was a shadow over his face.

"You called me?" I asked.

Li didn't say anything just kept sipping his tea. Minutes and seconds were going by so slowly. And I could hear the thump that Li makes when he puts down the cup but ten times louder than it really is. We probably sat there for a while. Dozing off I decided to look at all the patterns and colors in the room. I know it seems if I am crazy and mental, but boredom took over me.

The walls were pure white which made me shudder, because it was so cold. It reminded me of that man who brought me here with the white hair yet young face... The curtains hanging on the walls and door was light and dark green. It was Dark green fading to a lighter softer green.

His books were lined up so perfectly it made me seem so inferior and helpless. Which by the way technically I am, but I never admit if outside. And the bed... He probably called me in here to have a night with me again... Over the months I grew fond of his touch, and breath against my skin. Is it love? No, it's just lusting for a man who will never really accept me as more than a toy of pleasure.

I know that he's only marrying me, because his family is pressuring him to. Also I was just there so he chose me. They probably threatened him that they will take everything he'll inherit.

* * *

**Narrator**

Syaoran finally speaks and says, "Sakura what will you do if I wasn't around?"

Why would he ask that question. He defintely won't set me free. So why?

"Is there a purpose of me answering that question?"

"It's just a question, a way for me to figure out what's inside your head." Syaoran said in a cold, dull voice.

"I really don't know, And if you did know I wouldn't tell you otherwise."

Syaoran asked, "Do you like this place?"

"I'm glad I have a place to stay." Sakura answered.

"Then why do you hate me so?" Syaoran asked, "I never really did you any harm."

Sakura said, "You asked the other day, If I'll trust you, love you as my husband."

"I didn't lie." Sakura said.

"..." Syaoran couldn't say more but had to tell her, "I think we will have to postpone our wedding date."

"Why so?"

"I am being sent somewhere to control a rebellion." Syaoran said.  
He specifically didn't say it was Japan, because he doesn't know and doesn't want to know how Sakura will react.

"When will you go?" Sakura asked.

* * *

**Skip if you don't want to read a lemon. I warned you!**

Syaoran stood up slowly walked over to where she was sitting, and started to play with her hair and touch her cleavage.

"Tomorrow..." Syaoran said as he sucked on her ear. Sakura all of a sudden stood up, putting her arms around his neck. Nudging his shoulder.

When they were face to face Sakura asked, "When will you be back?"

Syaoran didn't answer. Lifting her up bridal style he laid her carefully on the bed. Covering her whole body. Syaoran began kissing her neck and then took over her lips as if he was in control of it. Slowly, unknowingly he starts untying the dress that Sakura is wearing.

So softly and so delicately he unravels the cloth that was surrounding her breasts (I really don't think they had bras back then). When he finished Sakura's nipples puckered up and hardened waiting to be kissed. Syaoran put one of her soft, yet hard nipple into his mouth. And started to tease it with his tongue.

Sakura started to moan, because she hadn't had this kind of satisfaction in a while. Syaoran did the same to her other breast. Backing up Syaoran took all of his clothes off, and took off the rest of what Sakura was wearing. Sakura started to feel Syaoran's hard muscles, and started to massage it.

Syaoran smirked because he never knew his little cherry blossom could be so forward. Syaoran leaned over sucking the side of her breast giving her a beautiful love mark that wouldn't disappear for a long time. Sakura reached down touching slightly against Syaoran's manhood.

He started to moan because of pleasure.

"My beautiful cherry blossom. It seems to me your all grown up." Syaoran said in a joking fashion.

"It seems to me your having trouble keeping up." Sakura said in a sexy voice.

"Oh really?" Syaoran said.

The words drove into his mind, and he started to go down. Up to the point where he could see the hairs of Sakura's pussy. Taking both legs and spreading them apart. Syaoran starts planting kisses around her little flower.

"Ohhh, Syaoran..." Sakura moaned, "Touch me there..."

He ignored her and started to massage her thighs.

"Syaoran now!"

Suddenly Sakura arched her back to make it easier for him to see... Syaoran smirked and obeyed. First he started to touch her clitoris. Slowly then faster.

Sakura moaned in pleasure. She closed her eyes and thought heaven wouldn't feel any better than this...

Then Syaoran started to kiss her pussy, his tongue rapidly going around everywhere. Sakura moaned louder, and started to touch Syaoran's hair.

Syaoran started to position himself. "You ready?" Syaoran asked. And Sakura nodded.

Syaoran entered himself. His penis fitted perfectly with Sakura's pussy. Slowly he started to go in and out. Making sure Sakura will be used to the pace and his manhood.

It slid in and out slowly than faster.

"Syaoran faster!"

He started to slip in faster and harder. As Sakura came for the second time.

Syaoran moaned as he felt his seed pouring into her.

Both exhausted Syaoran just laid on her covering her whole body. Sakura slept in his arms comfortably until the sun rised and woke them up...

* * *

Sakura woke up finding to see Syaoran was gone.

**Sakura**

He left... Then I saw a note beside me. It said...

My dear Cherry blossom,

I'm out to sea and traveling to a country on the emperor's order. I hope that you would remain calm because I promise you I will be back. When I come back we will marry as it was suppose to be. I assure you I'll make you the happiest woman alive...

-Syaoran.

He never answered my question...

* * *

When will he be back?

XxQuietSecretxX: I'm finally done with a chapter. I will update as soon as I can. If you guys all REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !


	6. I never did, never will

_xxquietsecretxx: This is Chapter 6 for Noble Women. Hehe sorry for not updating in months, I'm slowly updating all my stories…_

* * *

Scenery- Bloody, Dark, and Syaoran's nightmare come true.

Syaoran looked around everywhere his army was obliterated; who knew that the Japanese resistance was getting stronger? Syaoran wasn't sure how to send this message to the emperor.

But when he faced forward he knew that wasn't the situation to be worrying about…

* * *

**Back at China…**

Sakura was spending everyday for the past 2 months by trying to avoid the stranger she sees ever since Syaoran went away. The look on the man's eyes was dark with emptiness. You could obviously he desperately wanted something to fill it.

Sakura wasn't the only one this man stared at all day he kept an eye on the other mistresses as well. Most particularly Yoo-mi. The other girls didn't seem to notice this strange man. Or was Sakura just being paranoid?

To try to pass the days Sakura took up a hobby. She used Syaoran's extra brushes and ink to make beautiful art. Sakura remembered how much she loved to do this while in Japan. One of her paintings were a crane ready to fly away.

Sakura wished she was the crane so she could fly far away from reality.

Running back and forth the maids of the house was screaming. "Our master is taken, our master is taken!"

Sakura hurried and stopped one of the maids and asked, "What do you mean Li was taken?"

"Our master Li Syaoran, lost a huge battle and his army is destroyed."

"… What do you mean Li had probably one of the best armies in China." Sakura said.

"He… The Japanese rebels must've had a surprise attack I've heard, and he's being held captive."

Sakura didn't know what to do… Should she be glad her country is one step closer to independence? Or should she be heartbroken because her love is being held captive…  
Sakura kneeled down slowly; in the end she couldn't help feeling heartbroken her love is taken away…

* * *

**Japan**

Smack! Syaoran's body was thrown across the room.

A man walks up towards him, "I'm going to make myself clear. What was your emperor planning to do?"

"Why should I tell a filthy rebel like you?" Syaoran asked.

The man faced turned red and yelled, "BECAUSE I SAY SO!" Then the man took a whip and slashed Syaoran on his back.

Syaoran didn't make a whimper. He was taught a warrior must never show his week side. "No matter how much you try you'll never be what you want to be."

"And how do you know what I want to be?" The man sneered.

"Isn't it obvious? When your emperor intruded into our country for a lousy girl, Japan also wanted to take over our innocent people."

"And this? Right now?! What do you think your kind is doing?!"

"Heh! You got what you deserved anyways we never tortured your people; we only took down the superiors." Syaoran said.

"So? You think that China is good for Japan?"

"Depends how you think." Syaoran said.

"Really?! Do you know how many people are starving and dying?" the man said, "Winter is coming people are cold and hurt. During your process of eliminating the superiors don't you think us peasants suffered as well?"

"Don't feel too sorry for yourself."

"Including you took our women and sold them as mistresses or slaves in your country, and you say you never tortured us?!" the man said.

"…" Syaoran couldn't answer to that.

"So tell me when is the emperor going to send his battle ships?" the man said.

"I'd rather die than tell that to you!" Syaoran said.

The man turned and told his subordinates, "Take this man to the prison chamber."

"Yes sir!"

Syaoran was dragged into a small place surrounded by bars of strong wood. At night Syaoran could see the small stars outside through the window outside the bars.

Sigh… "How am I going to get out of this?" Syaoran wondered…

**_Sakura (right at the same time)_**

Sakura laid across the bed wondering what will happen. Will Syaoran make it? Will Syaoran come back alive? Thoughts were clouding Sakura's senses.

A servant came in carrying a message...

* * *

Sakura was on a horse but this time not for a little joyride. She was to be sold again. Sakura didn't know how that happened or why. But it did. Mistresses and sex slaves never did get to hear a reason for anything.

The horse began to stop as the people in front of her stopped as well. They were in front of a large house. Similar to Syaoran's. When she went inside she could very well see that it was an old general's house.

"I can't believe now I have to serve an old geezer?" Sakura thought.

"This way." A man guided her to a room.

Inside was the old geezer and his son. They were looking at Sakura for a long time.

"So is this good enough present for you?" the old geezer said.

"She is beautiful." the young man said, "But is she a virgin?"

"I highly doubt it came from Xiaolang Li you know how he is."

"But General Li is at Japan how did she come here?" the young man asked.

"Heh, one of his sisters must of sold her." the old geezer said, "Uhh what's her name Yummi??"

"Yoo mi..." Sakura thought

"You mean Yoo mi? Humpf that's not his sister." the young man said.

"Whatever you got her." the old geezer said, "That's what counts, take her to your room."

The son bowed to his father as he took Sakura into his room.

Sakura overheard that this man's name was Xing Chen.

"So Sakura is it?" He said as he ran his hands across her stomach

"Not a virgin? Then I guess I don't need to be so gentle..."

Sakura gasped she knew too well what was going to happen next...

Xing chen started to kiss Sakura's neck and bit it hard.

Sakura yelled out in pain. The bite made a deep mark which was surely going to be there for days... Xing chen licked the wound, "Now everyone will know you belong to me..."

* * *

Sakura wrapped herself in a blanket scared, shocked, and angry to be taken from another man... All around her body you could see that Xing chen isn't the most kindest man to women.

**Sakura**

Syaoran where are you?

Xxquietsecretxx: Reviews appreciated Flames ignored.


End file.
